


Marvel Red Team - Walkthrough

by 8has



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel Red Team, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8has/pseuds/8has
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter, Wade and Matt think about their relationship one word always comes to their minds : unique. Sometimes one of them comes home and the other two are already there, busy, really busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Red Team - Walkthrough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marvel Red Team - Etat des lieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487451) by [8has](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8has/pseuds/8has). 



> It's my first fanfiction in english, a translation from french. I'd like to thank Melly who betaed me. She was so kind and she gave me many good advices. I changed some little things but I pretty much stick to your correction, it was awesome and I hope we will work together again.

Sometimes one of them comes home and the other two are already there, busy, really busy. When it's Peter or Wade they usually don't notice the third presence and if Matt spots the newcomer, he doesn't say a word about it, absorbed as he is on listening to moans and heartbeats.

Intercourse isn't uncommon when it's only two of them, they are more or less quiet depending on who's involved.

Matt and Peter for example are incredibly silent when they are together, but only when they are together. Because he knows Matt is listening to him and he wants to hear as well, he wants to notice his fast heartbeat, to focus on each move and feel each gentle touch. He wants to feel Matt the same as Matt feels him. He's all about Matt, he melts in his breath, they are one panting entity.  
At first, the embrace is all about control. They test each other, they touch lightly some particular spot on their skin until they fell a shiver on the other. They press with more strenght accordingly, they try to push each other to the limit. Sometimes the game is about who will break and give in first, sometimes they'll lose it together. They will always end up repeating the other's name, unable to show consistency.  
And when Wade spots them, he just stays at the door and watches the show. Oh, he doesn't even try to hide, not at all. He stands at the entrance of the room and observes, and Matt immediately knows he's there, even before he is actually, but Peter doesn't usually notice him right away. At one point he will lift his eyes, he will see him and Matt will feel the victory in his sudden start because Peter is unable to hold his moans when Wade is near. Wade definitely does not feel left out because when he hears Peter moaning like this, he knows it's for him, it's because of him, he knows it's him who makes Spider-man feel like that and lose his mind.

When Peter, Wade and Matt think about their relationship one word always comes to their minds : _unique_.

Peter enjoys having them around him, it's all he needs to be happy and peaceful at last. Someone he can't hurt, who does not judge any of his deeds and another one who just wants to protect him, to save him from the world, and who will definitely never consider him to be responsible for anything because - you know - Matt somehow managed to see the kid in him. So he can be a little more careless and happy, it softens his burden. Peter feels incredibly lucky to have it all gathered around him. They live together, the three of them, and everything works perfectly fine. It's a miracle, something unique. It's an unicorn lost in Manhattan.

Wade just loves Spider-man. He loves his crazy flexibility and the way he never shuts up. Even during sex, especially during sex. Lovely mouth of his. He loves his dark side and his flaws, he could die for them. Wade also loves Daredevil but in a different way : Daredevil is a challenge. People call him the man without fear and that's what makes it difficult to possess him. But that's definitely what Wade wants. He dreamed about it since the first time they met. So they often face each other, try to stand tougher than the other and suddenly they kiss, this is how they fight. They both have the same smirk, they are teasers, they never know who will win and that's what makes it so hot. Of course Wade's point of view is more chaotic, less thoughtful, he just knows he is capable of anything for those two and that's what makes the situation so irreplaceable and unique : Wade had always been capable of everything but never before without any money involved.

Matt often takes some time to think about their strange threesome. When Peter and Wade definitely crashed at his flat, he had the impression of having two kids moving in. Two kids who end up naked in his bed on a daily basis but detail. At some point, he found out Wade was more pushing than a kid would have been, which kept him finding himself pressed against walls, beds and desks. Eventually Matt recognized Wade as a consenting adult, as an equal more than just a hot, messy human being. Peter was different. Behind the young adult with bad jokes was a kid, not really a child, but a lost dark side, almost broken. The incarnation of this incredible amout of guilt that never left him in peace. He wasn't the careless boy he looked like. The kids were more complex, deeper, and this discover killed Matt's last remorse. Now it's completely gone. This unusual relationship - unique - had been working for months, and he doesn't want to think about why it works but how to make it last a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it was a summary of how I see them. It's a perfect base for many smu... stories. Yes, stories.


End file.
